


巴塞罗那浪漫之夜

by Saltstars_keke



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M, honey10
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltstars_keke/pseuds/Saltstars_keke
Summary: 警察哈梅斯x酒吧驻唱歌手内马尔C梅、皮水、万笛有提及
Kudos: 4





	巴塞罗那浪漫之夜

酒吧不停变换着色彩的LED灯光和令人眩晕的电子音乐充斥着哈梅斯的神经，他现在有点后悔参加皇马警局的迎新派对，特别是他的长官——克里斯在他旁边已经醉醺醺地开始说胡话了。

认真的，警局的迎新派对，一堆警察，在巴萨酒吧？他本以为会更正式点的，哈梅斯无奈地抿了一口杯中的莫吉托*，不过这家酒吧调酒师水平还是不错的，这么想着，一杯新调制的曼哈顿*滑到了他的面前。

“嘿，你是跟克里斯一起的吧？”金发调酒师凑到他面前问道。

哈梅斯点点头。

“我想问一下，那个卢卡今天怎么没来？呃，我是说莫德里奇，你认识吧，就头发长长的那个，到这里。”调酒师比划了一下。

哈梅斯来皇马警局时间不长，但这些天他还是努力把每个人的名字和面孔对号入座，“他和马塞洛今晚去值班巡逻了。”

调酒师还想说些什么，却被一旁的克里斯打断了，“拉基蒂奇…!!!把你们老板梅西…叫出来!陪我喝酒!”

“我们家老板很忙的，没空搭理醉鬼。”被点名的调酒师白了克里斯一眼。

“我没…没醉，他不出来，我就…我就叫人把你们酒吧封了…封了!”喝醉了的葡萄牙人像个孩子一样砰砰乱敲着吧台。

“呃，我们副队喝醉了，你别当真。”哈梅斯在一旁解围道。

“我知道，这是常态了，这家伙老是趁着喝醉了来缠着我们家老板，不是我们老板人好忍着他，我都想叫皮克把他踢出，”拉基蒂奇一边擦着酒杯一边摇头，“之前没见过你，你是警局新来的吧？还是克里斯的朋友？”

“半个月前刚来这边报道的。”哈梅斯一边回答，一边思考为什么他们警局的人和巴萨酒吧这么熟。

“哼那你应该是第一次见到你们长官这样了吧？”

哈梅斯目光移向旁边趴在吧台上，嘴中念念叨叨“梅西…我要找你算账…”之类的话的克里斯，他耸了耸肩，“说实话，还挺震惊的，毕竟副队他工作起来可不是这样子。”

“我表示怀疑，”调酒师撇了撇嘴，“嘿，给你一个十分可靠的建议，与其在这里和这个醉鬼扯皮，不如好好体会一下我们巴萨独特的风情，等会儿舞台那边表演就开始了，这杯算我替卢卡请你的。” 

“可克里斯他…”

“去吧去吧，会有人照顾他的。”

“可我…”

“再不快点就挤不进去了。”

“切…这有什么…有什么了不起的，那个什么内马尔还没我唱得好，要不我给你们来一首?”克里斯插嘴道。

“别别别，请您千万别。”

“我们巴萨的歌手，嗯，虽然唱功不算好，但我相信你去看完演出，就知道为什么我们巴萨少不了他了。”拉基蒂奇应付完克里斯后转头对哈梅斯说道。

哈梅斯在调酒师的再三怂恿下，拿着一杯曼哈顿就顺着人群来到了舞台前，虽然还是有点担心克里斯这种状态下会做出什么，但他可以看完表演再去接他，再说还有拉莫斯。

但哈梅斯不知道的是，他们“可靠”的皇马队长，此时已经和巴萨的某位西班牙酒保在休息室鬼混在了一起，而他更不会猜到，他今晚也没办法去接克里斯了。

逐渐，舞池里吧台边边的人都向舞台靠拢了过来，工作人员将乐器搬到了聚光灯下，几杯酒下肚的哈梅斯有些微醺，心里盘算着到底这表演能有什么名堂。

DJ将音乐声调小，躁动的人群安静了下来。

随着鼓手的鼓槌一声落下，空间中所有的灯光聚到了了一处，一个人从黑暗中走了出来，那人的鸭舌帽往上一抬，映入哈梅斯眼帘的是一张他想他永远都无法忘记的笑脸，亮晶晶的眼睛好看地弯成小月牙，长长的睫毛像小蒲扇，阳光而又带着不羁的笑容，小虎牙从咧开的嘴角显露了出来，闪闪发光的耳饰配上男人棕色的皮肤是那么恰到好处的性感。

昏暗的台下，他的视线好像对上了那双令人着迷的眼睛。

哈梅斯的心脏漏了一拍。

“Barce!!!Let’s start tonight!!!”

主唱的声音瞬间点燃了全场的气氛，乐队伴随着人们欢呼声开启了巴萨今晚的狂欢。在哈梅斯还晕乎乎地沉浸在那张深刻在他脑海中的面容时，他才发现身边的人群已经开始随着音乐舞动了起来，哈梅斯被周围的那男女女推搡着，尖叫声、欢呼声、口哨声、人们的合唱声、还有那热情的音乐声，在哈梅斯耳边无限地放大。

台上的主唱似乎有着奇特的感染力，他的歌声算不上多动听，但他嗓音中的那股活力和热情，让哈梅斯这个平时不怎么歌舞的人也随着节拍摇摆起来，低声跟着人群有一腔没一腔地哼起歌来，他将杯中的酒一饮而尽。

望向舞台，哈梅斯终于领略到了这位巴萨主唱的魅力所在，也明白了先前调酒师的那番话，开场不一会儿，全场的人们就被他调动起来了，酒吧里所有人都是这场表演的参与者，主唱热情的歌声、情绪高涨而扭动起的舞蹈 、简洁而有力的口号，皆成为了气氛更上一层的推动器。

失控

一个词在哈梅斯脑中浮现。

巴萨里躁动的气氛和主唱舞动的身影让哈梅斯感觉仿佛他体内的每一个细胞都在无声地尖叫，想要释放。这让他拒绝不了一杯又一杯的酒水，不知是酒精的作用还是人群的哄闹，哈梅斯觉得热量像一颗炸弹从他体内炸开，刺激着每一个神经，脑袋晕沉沉的，却又想着寻找更多的刺激。

还好没开车来，这竟是哈梅斯脑袋里的第一想法。

在人群的起哄下，一首又一首的歌曲响彻着这个密闭的空间，直到过了凌晨，乐队才退下了舞台，人们也三五成群地从舞台边散开，有的继续到舞池寻找下一轮的刺激，有的则到吧台边碰运气寻找今晚的床伴，或是喝上一个通宵。哈梅斯本应该去吧台他们喝醉了的副队，但刚刚的演出让他完全忘记了这一回事，他反而鬼使神差地走向了乐队后台的休息室。

逆着人流，哈梅斯摸索着找到了标着“Lounge”的门，他试探地敲了敲门，开门的正是那个让他混乱了一晚的人，近距离看，比他矮半个头，军绿夹克配上黑色紧身裤，台下的巴萨主唱依然不失魅力。

“嘿，有什么事吗？”先开口的是巴西人。

被问到的哥伦比亚人一时有些语无伦次，是啊，他为什么来到了这里，“呃…我…我就是想说，刚刚的表演真是太棒了，我是说，我从来没见过这么棒的演出，”哈梅斯努力从他那被酒精冲晕的大脑中寻找着赞美的词语，“你很擅长制造气氛，呃我的意思是，你的表演很出色，人们都为你着迷…呃…那个”哈梅斯现在简直想钻到地缝里。

“你喝醉了，娃娃脸。”对面的人笑了，露出可爱的虎牙。

“什么…娃娃脸？”哈梅斯摇了摇头想让自己清醒一点，他叫他什么？管他呢，他的睫毛真他妈好看，显而易见，哈梅斯的脑子已经不受控制了。

“是的，娃娃脸，你不介意的话。我在刚刚在台上看到你了，第一排那个喝得醉醺醺家伙，我说的没错吧？”在哈梅斯在台下毫不遮掩注视着他时，他也注意到了那个台下看起来与周围有点格格不入的娃娃脸，有些凌乱白色衬衫和微红脸颊，完美打理的发型配上他有些笨拙动作，还挺可爱的。

“啊…今天是喝得有点多了。”还不是因为你，哈梅斯心想。

“你是第一次来巴萨吧？我是乐队主唱内马尔，”巴西人眨了眨眼睛，“你呢？总不能一直叫你娃娃脸吧？不过你喜欢的话也可以。”

“哈梅斯，我跟克里斯一起来的，他是我警校的学长，我刚来局里半个月，今天是皇马的迎新派对。”哈梅斯此时完全忘记了作为一个警察的自我修养，把底细全抖给这个才见过两次面的该死的好看的性感的巴萨主唱，他感觉下一秒他就要报上自己的生日和血型了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈你怎么这么可爱，像是军队里报告一样。”内马尔忍不住笑了起来，警察的身份配上这个娃娃脸，太让人感兴趣了不是吗。

“哪里可爱了？”哈梅斯挑了挑眉，你才是可爱的那一个吧。

“不过克里斯那样的人竟然有你这样的学弟，他老缠着我们老板喝酒，图谋不轨的。嗯，不过你们的发型还挺像的，”内马尔用手摩挲着下巴，打量着面前的高个子，“不说这个了，去吧台再喝一杯怎么样？我请你。”

“呃，我刚刚已经…”还没等哈梅斯说完，内马尔的胳膊就很顺手地往他脖子上一勾，哈梅斯感觉自己心脏快要跳了出来，“我唱了一晚上了，想喝几杯，算是你陪我，只跟我聊天就好，怎样？”内马尔笑嘻嘻地看着他。

哈梅斯没法拒绝那个笑容。

于是在拉基蒂奇一脸“我就是叫你去看个表演，你怎么这么快就把主唱拐过来了”的表情下，哈梅斯和内马尔在吧台边挑了个位置坐下了。

“克里斯走了吗？”哈梅斯在吧台没见到自家副队的影子。

“早被人捡回家了。”拉基蒂奇翻了个白眼。

应该是拉莫斯，哈梅斯心想，于是就没再问下去。

“来两杯莫吉托！”内马尔向克罗地亚人招了招手，又转过头，“先点着，你不想喝的话我就都喝掉。”

尽管哈梅斯的理智告诉他，不能再喝了，但也许他身旁的巴西人有什么魔力，一杯杯烈或不烈的酒水流进了哥伦比亚人喉中。

在酒精的作用下，他们开始谈天说地，从巴萨酒吧到皇马警局，从巴西甘蔗酒到哥伦比亚清咖啡，从桑巴舞到谢肉节*，他们孩子气地比较毛蟹爪兰*和冬卡特莱兰*哪个更好看，述说着各自喜欢的俱乐部和最爱的歌曲，巴西人俏皮的模仿逗得哥伦比亚人笑得喘不过来气，哥伦比亚人外勤时的那些奇闻异事引得巴西人目不转睛。谈论声、笑声、哼歌声、咽酒声、呼吸声、玻璃杯的碰击声，吧台角落传来的各种声音交杂在一起，那里愉快又暧昧的氛围让人不忍打破。

“你比我想象中的有趣。”内马尔趴在吧台上，把玩着空了的酒杯。他本来就是想找个人消遣时间，没想到这个哥伦比亚警察跟自己这么聊得来，看着哈梅斯细碎的小雀斑映在发红的脸颊上，内马尔就想捏一捏。

“嗯…哈哈哈…”哈梅斯虽然没趴着，但他比内马尔醉得还厉害，第三轮的酒水进攻已经让他根本没办法思考，他感觉内马尔的声音是从很远的山谷传过来的，拉基蒂奇也一下变成了三个。

这小子笑起来怎么这么好看啊，真的是警察吗，反而像是个邻家阳光大男孩，和这醉醺醺的样子搭在一起好有趣啊，内马尔心不在焉地瞎想着。

“喝不了就别在这呆着了，要么走人，要么去旁边的茶水吧台，我可不负责清理吧台上的醉鬼。”拉基蒂奇无奈地看着他们两个。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，茶…茶水吧台？开玩笑的吧。”哈梅斯迷迷糊糊地说道。

“是真的，里奥和路易斯特意弄的，他们俩就爱喝茶，然后就在酒吧里搞了这个，算是巴萨的一大特色哈哈哈，方圆百里你再也找不到第二个带有茶水吧台的酒吧了。”内马尔拍了拍哈梅斯的肩膀。

但两人目前的状态一点也不想去喝茶，但迫于拉基蒂奇的“威胁”，内马尔提议出去买啤酒喝。

“你们俩再喝下去，明早可能是在马路边起来的。”

“好不容易这么开心，走啦，娃…哈梅斯。”

“嗯…好。”

哈梅斯就像个被不良拐走的乖学生一样跟着内马尔出了酒吧。

“你喜欢喝什么啤…哎！”还没走出酒吧几步，哈梅斯就像脚下踩了棉花，脚下一个不稳就瘫在了内马尔身上，“小心啊，”还好内马尔反应快，没让他们俩一起和地面来个亲密接触，“嘿，还能走路吗？”内马尔把哈梅斯的胳膊架在自己肩膀上，以防这个已经醉成一滩泥的人直接倒在路边。

“唔…我还可以…喝…”

“那应该就是不行了，”内马尔叹了口气，庆幸自己喝的还不算多，“你家住在哪里？我叫出租车送你回去。”

“哈哈哈…哥伦比亚啊。”

“不是那个家！我确定没有那个出租车司机会愿意把你送到哥伦比亚的。算了，我打电话问克里斯好了。”

“这家伙竟然给我关机！！！你们当警察的都这么不靠谱的吗？？？”

无奈下，内马尔决定叫出租把身上这个“麻烦”送去皇马警局，在哪里起码有他的同事可以照顾他吧？

但是没想到好不容易等到出租车来的时候，内马尔发现怎么都没办法将这个“黏在”他身上的人扒下来。

“哈梅斯，车到了，快进去。” 

“不要…”

“你不想回家吗？”

“不想…”

“认真的？？？你想睡马路边？”

“反正…拉着你…一起啊哈哈哈哈哈哈”哈梅斯已经把理智抛到九霄云外了。

“上帝啊，我可不想明天头条是什么皇马警察竟和巴萨主唱醉死街头。” 内马尔感觉花了自己全身的力气才把他自己和缠在他身上的哈梅斯挤进车的后排，“你确定？我真的不想跟着你去警局，你不从我身上下来的话，现在只能去我家了？”

“…你去哪儿…我就跟去哪儿…”哈梅斯抬起头一脸傻笑看着眼前的人，“我觉得你酒醒了肯定想打死现在的自己。”内马尔撅了噘嘴，向司机报了自己公寓的地址。

“这就是我家啦，不大但住着舒服，”内马尔对哈梅斯眨眨眼睛，“现在你可以下来了吧，我要去洗澡了。”

“内，不要…”

“我又不会逃跑，你就先在沙发上呆着吧。”内马尔觉得自己在哄小孩子，明明平常皮克他们老说自己孩子气，本来他还有点醉，多亏了哈梅斯，现在他清醒了一大半。  
好不容易把这个醉酒状态的大龄儿童安顿下来，内马尔胡乱拿了几件衣服就进了浴室。

温热的水流顺着内马尔的背脊流下，他甩了甩头，突然觉得今夜有点过头了，他在浴室里洗澡，而一个皇马警察正喝醉了躺在他家的沙发上，这是什么发展？他从不把床伴带回家的，不不不，哈梅斯又不是床伴，自己到底在想什么？又不是他有意把他带回来的，自己太善良了不忍心把他丢在路边。

【你其实可以把他送到皇马警局的，承认吧，你就是有别的想法。】

一个声音突然从他脑子里冒出来，“我没有！”他低声对自己说，“我是真的很不想去到皇马那边，我讨厌那里。”内马尔觉得脸颊发热，是水太热了。

【那你还带了一个皇马警察回来？你看上他了。】

【你喜欢他叫你内。】

“没有！！我只是过于好心了！而且我才刚认识他！”内码突然觉得自己有点神经质，对着空气说话什么的，为什么澡越洗越不清醒了。

好的，今晚什么都不会发生，明天就把他送走，内马尔一边擦着头发一边在心里安慰自己。

【嘿，你怎么变得这么保守了，他的长相不是很对你胃口吗？还有我敢打赌他白衬衫下的身材一定很好。】

内马尔尽力无视脑子里那个讨厌的声音，他穿好衣服，努力平复心情，“好的，把哈梅斯打发到沙发上去睡觉，然后我也去睡觉，嗯，什么事也没有，完美的一夜。”  
可是他错了。

人呢？？？内马尔看到沙发上空无一人内心是绝望的，还没等他发作，他就感到背后一沉，“内，你去哪儿了？”，偷袭的人的鼻息刺激着他的颈窝，让他一个激灵。

“你吓死我了！！我不就去洗个澡吗？你快下来，今晚沙发是你的，别觉得委屈，总比睡马路好。”内马尔感觉刚刚那一下搞得自己现在脉搏直线上升。

“唔，我还想喝酒…”

！！！你想喝酒不要亲我啊！！！内马尔感觉到身后人的温热唇瓣贴上了自己的脖子，这发展怎么越来越限制级了！？

“你…你要干嘛？”底气非常不足的问句。

“内，你今晚…真好看，我还想看你的演出哈哈哈…”背后的人仍没有松手的意思，反而抱得更紧了，还蹭了蹭内马尔的脖子，“内好香啊…”，内马尔感觉现在比在浴室里时脸还要发烫，同时还在和他仅存的理智作斗争，因为以他的经验之谈，接下来再不刹车就是要滚到床上了。

“那个，哈梅斯你先放手好不好？”

“内…不喜欢我了吗？”哈梅斯把脸转向内马尔，抛来的一个狗狗眼让内马尔无法招架，“呃…我没有…”，哈梅斯的脸近的感觉下一秒他们就要亲上了，“那就是喜欢啦？”，哈梅斯确实这么干了。

内马尔自认为是个情场高手，但当这个好看的娃娃脸吻上他的时候，他竟然僵住了，任由哈梅斯按着他的肩膀，把他转过来拉近怀里，这真的不怪我了，是他主动的，不管了，做就做吧，内马尔胡乱地想着。

情欲的炸弹在小小的公寓里瞬间炸开，事情一发不可收拾。

他们从客厅一直亲到卧室，内马尔能从唇舌间尝到各种酒混杂的气息，哈梅斯的舌头一会儿在他的口腔里肆虐地侵占每一个角落，一会儿又用牙齿挑逗地咬扯着他嘴唇，手也不安分地撩起内马尔的衣服，抚摸着那让人喷血的腰际。我把他当做小孩子真是大错特错，内马尔这么想着，又不甘示弱地用力回吻过去，一边解下哈梅斯白衬衫的扣子，露出雕塑般完美的肌肉曲线。

当把内马尔压在柔软的床垫上时，酒精让哈梅斯感到一切都那么不真实，明明刚刚还在酒吧，现在怎么就到了一个这么陌生的房间，身下还是那个让他不冷静一晚了的男人，但不管是梦还是现实，哈梅斯都很想把这场缠绵进行下去。

借着酒精的鼓舞，哈梅斯将头埋进内马尔的颈窝，亲吻那每一寸好看的肌肤，一路上去，啃啃咬咬，留下充满占有欲的红印，又舔上内马尔的耳垂，舌头色情地在耳廓和耳坠间游走，弄得身下的人不时发出细碎的喘息声。

内马尔感觉伏在自己身上的人像只醉酒了的小奶狗，不，小狼狗，一直在胡乱地啃啃舔舔的，这一下一下的挑逗让内马尔有些急切地进入下一步，他伸手扯下哈梅斯的牛仔裤，手掌抚上了他的胯部，隔着布料，内马尔能感觉到哈梅斯的性器已经有些发硬，于是便坏心眼地揉捏了几下，听到身上人突然的哽住了一下，内马尔感觉自己的小把戏得逞了，但下一秒，优势又被哈梅斯扳回去了，他有些薄茧的手指滑向了内马尔的胸前，开始有些粗暴地揉着内马尔挺立的乳尖，“唔，哈…哈梅斯你…!”还没等内马尔说完，哈梅斯就用嘴唇赌上了那气嘟嘟的嘴巴。

唇舌间的不停缠绕让内马尔有些透不过来气，哈梅斯身上淡淡的香味又混杂着酒精和自己沐浴液的味道，让他脑袋晕乎乎的，像是沉溺在了深潭中，唯一的依靠只有紧紧勾抱着哈梅斯的脖颈。

哈梅斯一只手慢慢从内马尔的胸前滑下，到小腹，再到胯下，伸进了内马尔的内裤里，开始给予这个迫不及待的小家伙一点刺激，胸口和胯下的双重刺激让内马尔不禁加重了喘息声。

“内…你的声音真好听…”压在内马尔身上的人又开始在他的耳边晕乎乎地说起胡话，惹得他耳边一阵酥麻。

内马尔眼看自己主动权全要被夺走了，心里很不爽，之前都是他在床上占主导的，怎么今天就被这喝醉了的小警察压了？越想越来气，内马尔便使上力气，一个翻身，跨坐在哈梅斯的身上。

“警察先生，现在轮到我审讯你了。”内马尔嘴角勾起了一个坏笑，便俯身吻上了哈梅斯的双唇，双手在哈梅斯的小腹挑逗般地抚摸，还不时来回用股间蹭蹭哈梅斯的勃起。

内马尔的这一番动作，让哈梅斯的欲火更旺了，他感觉自己就是像打开了潘多拉的魔盒一样，一发不可收拾，他双手覆上内马尔翘起的臀部，色情地揉捏着，胯部也轻轻往上顶，回应着自己身上的小恶魔。

两个年轻人在床上肆意发泄着自己的欲望，抚摸、亲吻、啃咬，荷尔蒙和酒精让他们越发渴望对方的身体。

哈梅斯的手顺着那完美的曲线向下滑进股间的更深处，指尖碰到了穴口，引来身上人的神经一绷，“呼…你别直接来啊，”内马尔一下抓住了哈梅斯的手腕，“我去拿润滑，”便伸手从床头柜中翻出了一管润滑膏和一盒已经拆开过了的安全套丢给哈梅斯。

膏体被随意地挤出，哈梅斯用指尖将润滑抹在穴口，慢慢将一个指节挤了进去，异物的侵入让身上的人闷哼一声，但仍然不服输地用力亲吻着哈梅斯。润滑和肠道的分泌液让哈梅斯将两根手指都推了进去，在狭小的甬道中，哈梅斯开始不断挤压摩擦那柔软的内壁，一进一出的推动模仿着交合的动作，身下不断传来的刺激让内马尔的腰有点发软，喘息也不断溢出，前端的勃起渴望更多的抚摸，只得来回移动着身体，让肌肤得到一点摩擦的快感。内马尔的动作在哈梅斯眼里看，就是无声的挑逗和邀请，于是他加入了第三根手指，来回探索，想找到那个敏感点，慢慢的抽插让甬道紧吸着他的手指，这让哈梅斯更加迫不及待地想知道自己的性器在里面会是怎样的感觉。

被开拓过的甬道变得湿滑，哈梅斯想翻身压住内马尔，不料却被止住了。

“哈…哈…我自己来，你别动…”

内马尔扯下了哈梅斯的内裤，里面的性器一下就弹了出来，内马尔舔了舔嘴唇，朝哈梅斯抛过去一个坏笑，用嘴撕开了安全套的包装。他支起身子，将已经润滑好的穴口对准哈梅斯挺立的性器，一点点坐下去，虽然已经做过润滑，但三根手指还是比不过那已经完全勃起的性器，慢慢的深入让内马尔的呼吸声加重。

哈梅斯看着自己身上的人可爱的动作，单薄的身躯努力地一点点吞没着自己的性器，感觉自己要忍不住了，为减轻内马尔的疼痛，哈梅斯用手掌覆上内马尔腹前早已抬头的欲望，上下撸动着，时而轻抚，时而加重力道，前面突如其来的快感让内马尔喉间溢出一丝呻吟，分散了后穴因为扩张带来的痛感。

终于，内马尔将整根全部都吞入了进去，今天整晚的演出加上前面一系列的动作，让他感觉已经没了力气，身上也出了一层薄汗，只得伏趴在哈梅斯的胸口喘气，狡黠的眼神盯着哈梅斯，像是一只在夸耀自己成果的小豹子。

“嗯哈…怎么样，舒…舒服吧？警察先生，我要开始动了…”

尽管内马尔已经没什么力气了，但他还是逞强地抬动自己的胯部，深深浅浅吞裹着自己体内的性器，动作虽然慢，但那发烫的大家伙在自己体内每一寸皮肤的移动都带来神经上的烧灼感。逐渐，狭窄的甬道慢慢适应了哈梅斯的大小，分泌出更多的体液，快感慢慢涌了上来，内马尔甜腻的呻吟声越来越大。

骑坐在自己身上这副姿态的内马尔让哈梅斯再也无法克制住自己的欲望，他一下子坐了起来，将内马尔顶到更深的地方。

“我操…你…唔…”内马尔腰下一软，顺势哈梅斯就将两人的位置调换了，“内，你休息一下，让我来吧。”哈梅斯的气息弄得内马尔耳边发痒。

说着，哈梅斯便将内马尔的大腿岔开，搂住他诱人的腰际，胯部开始有节奏地摆动了起来，在这不同刚才的频率下，内马尔感到全身发热，快感正在一步步侵袭他的大脑，肉体碰撞的声音和淫靡的水渍声在房间里回荡着。

哈梅斯进攻的方式很是要命，他先整根抽出，再一下子全部没入，一跌一宕的空虚感和被填满的快感交替着，而这一下下的撞击又时不时落在内马尔体内的敏感点上，这让他浑身发软，生理性的泪水伴着喘息声流下眼角，哈梅斯英俊的五官变得模糊，他磁性的低喘声也回荡在内马尔耳边，内马尔感觉所有的感官都快要被哈梅斯剥夺了，但这也让他更加兴奋了起来。  
“哈…唔嗯…你…他妈的给我…啊…慢点…呼…”内马尔现在就像一个被打翻的蜜罐子，威胁的语言到嘴边也变成了支离破碎甜蜜的催情剂，哈梅斯侧头吻上他的脖子，但身下并没有放缓速度。

哈梅斯的性器被内马尔柔软的内壁紧紧包裹着，随着抽插穴口一张一合，内马尔湿漉漉的甬道也不停地收缩，像是在盛情邀请哈梅斯给予更多的冲击，这让哈梅斯更加热情，不断地抽插着，想要攻陷这具身体，想要内马尔发出更多撩人的声音，每一下，他就感觉自己了解这个小歌手多了一点，这让他感到很是满足。

一下下的撞击让内马尔感觉自己整个人都被操开了，马上快要到了极限，他的大腿紧紧地缠着哈梅斯的腰，随着哈梅斯几下快速的抽动，潮水般的快感从脊髓流过，内马尔大脑一片空白，白浊的精液射到了两人的小腹上，哈梅斯随后也释放了自己。

“呼…哈…”高潮过后的内马尔靠在哈梅斯身上大口地喘气，“哈梅斯…你他妈…怎么这么…猛啊…跟你的娃娃脸一点都不符….”，说着便轻轻咬了一下哈梅斯的肩膀以示不满。

“内你忘了，我还是个警察。”哈梅斯晕乎乎地回应道，看着内马尔蜜色肌肤上沾上的星星白点和随着呼吸一起一伏的胸膛，还有那诱人红润的双唇，他的喉咙发干，自己还留在内马尔的体内，高潮后内壁的收缩痉挛和眼前的景象让哈梅斯感觉自己又硬了，“内，再来一次…”

“你怎么这么有精力…”内马尔没办法拒绝那看起来湿漉漉可怜的狗狗眼，也不想反抗，他现在一点力气也没有。

“我动就好。”说着哈梅斯从内马尔体内抽出，将用过的安全套打了一个结扔到了床下，换上了新的，他亲了亲内马尔的额头，露出一个天真无邪邻家大男孩般的微笑，内马尔感觉自己肯定是被哈梅斯脸上可爱的小雀斑给骗了，因为他接下来的动作是将内马尔翻了个身，再次进入了那具温暖的身体。哈梅斯在内马尔身下垫了一个枕头，托起那因为高潮而发烫的臀部，开始新一轮的进攻。

内马尔高潮后的身体十分敏感，哈梅斯的再次进入的每一次抽动，对内壁都是一次不小的刺激，哈梅斯轻轻贴伏在内马尔的背上，一边亲吻着他的背脊，一边继续胯下的动作。  
比起先前的激烈，这一次，哈梅斯放慢了速度，温柔的进出碾压着内马尔的每一处敏感，像是要细细品尝这句诱人的身体，

“内，我发现我更喜欢你在床上的声音。”哈梅斯贴着内马尔的耳边胡乱地说起了混蛋话。

“你…他妈…有空说话，还不如快…哈…快一点。”巴西人明显对这温柔的折磨感到不满，每一次快感都涌上来，却还没到最高点就落下去了，这既甜蜜又痛苦，使他更渴望更强烈的性爱。

“好。”哥伦比亚人顺从地加快了速度，以满足他身下的小豹子。

内马尔哼哼唧唧地摆动着臀部迎合着哈梅斯的节奏，一次次的冲击很快再次将两人送上了快感的巅峰。

昏暗的灯光下，两人的影子映在了墙上，他们像丛生的枝蔓交缠在一起，互相汲取对方的养分，沉浸在对方的气息中，淫靡的交合声让空气也染上了了桃色。

夜，还很漫长。

两人以后的羁绊，也还会很漫长。

后记：  
什么，你问总裁到底被谁接回家了？  
当然是我们人美心善的梅老板啦！

*莫吉托：由淡朗姆酒、糖（传统上是用甘蔗汁）、莱姆（青柠）汁、苏打水和薄荷调制  
*曼哈顿：由加拿大威士忌，味美思酒，安格斯特拉苦酒(用龙胆和苦橙制成的一种苦味利口酒)调制  
*谢肉节：哥伦比亚全国性的庆典活动  
*毛蟹爪兰：巴西国花  
*冬卡特莱兰：哥伦比亚国花


End file.
